Erin Vaneese (Anastrace)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Magus (Kensai) Level: 3 Experience: 4,890 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Low Landellian, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, High Landellian, Infernal, Orc, Sylvan Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +2 ( 2 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 08 -1 ( 0 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 20 = + CON (0) + FC (0) (Magus)] AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Armor (1) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Canny Def (3) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Canny Def (3) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (1) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (+4) + Misc (0) BAB: +2 = (3) CMB: +3 = (2) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (2) + STR (1) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (3) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = (1) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (3) + WIS (-1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Energy Resistance: Cold Resistance 5, Electrical Resistance 5, Fire Resistance 5 Concentration: +7 = + Level(3) Weapon Statistics Fire Forged Wakazashi +1: Attack: +8 = (2) + DEX (4) + Feat (1) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Type: S/P, Special: Deadly, Weapon Finesse, Fire Forged Light Mace: Attack: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Type: B, Special: Weapon Finesse Claw/Claw: Attack: +6/+6 = (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Type: S, Special: Weapon Finesse Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus (+1/4 point to arcane pool, taken 3x) Skilled: Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Senses: Erin has Darkvision 60' Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Maw or Claw: Some tieflings take on the more bestial aspects of their fiendish ancestors. These tieflings exhibit either powerful, toothy maws or dangerous claws. The tiefling can choose a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage or two claws that each deal 1d4 points of damage. These attacks are primary natural attacks. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Prehensile Tail: Many tieflings have tails, but some have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with their tails, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces fiendish sorcery. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Wakazashi) Diminished Spellcasting: A kensai may cast one fewer spell of each level than normal. If this reduces the number to 0, she may cast spells of that level only if her Intelligence allows bonus spells of that level. Canny Defense: At 1st level, when a kensai is wielding her chosen weapon, when wearing light or no armor and not using a shield, Erin adds 1 point of Intelligence bonus (if any) per magus class level as a dodge bonus to her Armor Class while her chosen weapon. If a duelist is caught flat-footed or otherwise denied her Dexterity bonus, she also loses this bonus. Weapon Focus: At 1st level, a kensai gains Weapon Focus with her chosen weapon as a bonus feat. Spells: A magus casts arcane spells drawn from the magus spell list. A magus must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the magus must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a magus’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the magus’s Intelligence modifier. A magus can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Magus. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Intelligence score. A magus may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the magus decides which spells to prepare. Cantrips: A magus can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Magus under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spellbooks: A magus must study her spellbook each day to prepare her spells. She cannot prepare any spell not recorded in her spellbook except for read magic, which all magi can prepare from memory. A magus begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level magus spells plus three 1st-level magus spells of her choice. The magus also selects a number of additional 1st-level magus spells equal to her Intelligence modifier to add to her spellbook. At each new magus level, she gains two new magus spells of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new magus level) for her spellbook. At any time, a magus can also add spells found in other spellbooks to his own. A magus can learn spells from a wizard’s spellbook, just as a wizard can from a magus’s spellbook. The spells learned must be on the magus spell list, as normal. An alchemist can learn formulae from a magus’s spellbook, if the spells are also on the alchemist spell list. A magus cannot learn spells from an alchemist. Arcane Pool (Su): At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that she can draw upon to fuel her powers and enhance her weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 her magus level (minimum 1) + her Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares her spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from her arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon she is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. Spell Combat (Ex): At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield her weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, she can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If she casts this spell defensively, she can decide to take an additional penalty on her attack rolls, up to her Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on her concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if she has more than one attack, she cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Spellstrike (Su): At 2nd level, whenever a magus casts a spell with a range of “touch” from the magus spell list, he can deliver the spell through any weapon he is wielding as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a magus can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. If the magus makes this attack in concert with spell combat, this melee attack takes all the penalties accrued by spell combat melee attacks. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. Magus Arcana (Su): Erin can expend a point from her arcane pool as an immediate action to grant herself a shield bonus to AC equal to her intelligence bonus until the end of her next turn. Feats Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Wakazashi) (Kensai): Proficiency with the Wakazashi Weapon Finesse (1st Level): Add Dexterity bonus to hit with Light Weapons and Natural Weapons. Weapon Focus (Wakazashi) (Kensai): +1 to hit with Wakazashi Arcane Strike (Su): As a swift action, Erin can imbue her weapons with a fraction of her power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. For every five caster levels she possesses, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. Traits Capable (General): +1 to Linguistics, Linguistics is a class skill. Capable (General): +1 to Stealth, Stealth is a class skill. Skills Adventure Points: 18 = (2) + INT (4)/Level + FC (0) + Misc (0) (Magus 3) Background Points: 6 = (2)x Level(3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 4 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 -1 +2 (+2 Racial) Climb* 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft* ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly* 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate* 5 3 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 9 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 11 3 3 4 +1 (+1 Trait) Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession (Cook) 5 3 3 -1 +0 Ride* 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 10 3 3 4 +0 Stealth 13 3 3 4 -0 +3 (+2 Racial, +1 Trait) Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim* 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device* 5 3 3 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Acid Splash Burning Hands Arcane Mark Blurred Movement Dancing Lights Color Spray Daze Enlarge Person Detect Magic Magic Missile Disrupt Undead Mirror Strike Flare Shield Ghost Sound Shocking Grasp Light True Strike Mage Hand Vanish Open/Close Prestidigitation Ray of Frost Read Magic Spark Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Detect Magic Color Spray Light Shocking Grasp Prestidigitation Vanish Ray of Frost Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb +1 Silken Ceremonial Armor 1,180 gp 4 lb Fire Forged Wakazashi +1 3,635 gp 2 lb Light Mace 5 gp 4 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Canteen 1 gp 1 lb Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Trail Rations 2.5 gp 5 lb Dull Gray Spindle Ioun Stone 25 gp 0 lb = Totals: 4909.1 gp 48.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 (MW backpack) Consumed or Destroyed Items Cure Light Wounds Potion 50 gp = Total Consumed: 50 gp Finances P: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 287 earned on first adventure: +2607.8 gp SP: 7 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 5196.8 gp Carried Inventory: -4909.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -50 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 287.7 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 5'9" Weight: 167 Lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red, wears Spectacles Skin Color: Light Black Appearance: Horns are small and protrude slightly over long black hair. What parts of Erin aren't covered by clothing are covered in burns and scars hinting at her past. Near her eyes is a distinctly large burn mark. Her eyes seem slightly out of focus, demanding the need for the spectacles. Her hands end in wickedly sharp nails. A tail extends down her back and is banded with three brass rings. Demeanor: Years of abuse at the hands of her former master have left Erin shy and mild mannered. She's self conscious due to the reaction her kind gets from the average person. Very book smart, but not very worldly. Always prefers to have her back to a wall whenever possible. Dislikes wizards due to her abuse at the hands of one. Background Born to parents that had made an infernal pact to save their small village in Tal Hallow at the cost of their first born, Erin was named for her mother. Her parents wracked with grief over what they had done and horrified at their devilish child gave their offspring over to a local gnomish wizard. Reithor raised her, but also treated her like a slave and performed experiments on her. Using his arcane knowledge of her race, he would regularly attempt to see how much magic she could resist. She ended up with burn marks across her body from times that Reithor went too far, and an experiment with lightning permanently affected her vision. He would cut away pieces of her flesh for his experiments, resulting in scars across her body. He did teach her magic however, and in the time she wasn't slaving away cleaning the tower, she practiced with a sword she found tucked away in the basement. Practicing her magic and swordplay, she looked for her chance to escape. It came not long after her twenty second birthday, when a group of adventurers raided the tower killing Reithor. Erin took the opportunity to leave with them and followed them back to Venza, to make her own fortune. Adventure Log No Loitering XP Received: 2572 Treasure Received: 2607.8 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 3: Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Arcane Strike Features: Magus Arcana (Spell Shield) HP: Max -2 (6) Adv Skill Pts: 18 = Previous(12) + Class(2) + INT(4) Bkg Skill Pts: 6 = Previous(4) + Base(2)] Approvals *Approval (Oct 12, 2014) (Aura - Judge) level 1 *Approval (Oct 17, 2014) (Satin Knights - Judge 2) level 1 *Approval (April 5, 2015) (Aura) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Ratty Work